The Giving G
" " is an episode of Sanjay and Craig. Synopsis A discovery at the junkyard causes trouble in the neighborhood. Plot Sanjay and Craig are playing at the junkyard and they find many cool stuff such as an accordion and a Moosehead. Sanjay looks around and sees "a giant blowhole thingy." Craig says he loves "giant blowhole thingies." Craig then sucks on it, and sees that it's a giant inflatable gorilla with a tire that says "Big G Tires." Then they do a montage of them bringing the inflatable gorilla home and climb on it, eat ice cream with it, and when Sanjay spots Belle, they float Big G over to Belle, but Sanjay's not ready. Belle then gave Sanjay a playful punch in the shoulder. They show Megan and Hector Big G, and they like Big G too because Megan can climb on him and he helped Hector open a jar of pickles by throwing them up to Big G, and the jar smashed on the ground. When the boys go back home, Sanjay and Craig then tie Big G to a rope in their backyard. They ask Big G if he needs anything. Then the wind blows Big G's face, causing it to shake it's head, making them think he said no. They leave and then come back by giving Big G one last hug, causing Noodman to come out and shout at them, making them leave. The next morning they go to the backyard, only to find that Big G is gone. Luckily, They find it in the Dicksons' backyard. When they ask for it back, they say that they don't have it, so Craig dresses up as Vijay Patel, then Craig dresses up as Rutherford Diamondback, then they dress up as cheerleaders. When they are about to give up, Sanjay and Craig go to their backyard, and they find them playing on Big G. Then Sanjay and the gang plan a heist to steal Big G, but fail. When Sanjay tells The Dicksons to give back Big G, they tell him that they're keeping it, forever. Then, they argue over Big G, until they notice that Big G's flying away. Then, The Dicksons, Sanjay, Craig, Megan, and Hector chase after Big G, by cutting through the Lundgren Knife Parade. When they run towards the cliff, The Dicksons and Sanjay, Craig, Megan, and Hector all fight for Big G. Sandy tells them to let go, but they refuse. While they are fighting for Big G, they rip a hole in him, causing Big G to burst into the air, much to their dismay. Later on, at the junkyard, they all have a funeral service for Big G. The Dicksons play a song, and when they are finished, Sandy gives a speech to everyone at the funeral. When she leaves, Scabs plays another song. Then Sanjay comes up and tells her that it was beautiful. Sandy replies "Thanks, snot rag." Then Sanjay gives another speech telling everybody that Big G would always be the best inflatable gorilla, and sheds a tear, by telling everyone that somewhere, Big G is still out there. The episode ends with them looking at the sky at a shooting star that actually turns out to deflated Big G burning up in space, and a constellation of it appears. Characters Major characters *Sanjay Patel *Craig *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Sandy *Baby Richard *Scabs *Big G Minor characters *Belle Pepper *Rutherford Diamondback (cameo) *Vijay Patel (referenced by Craig) *Mr. Noodman (cameo) Songs * Eternal Peace * Miles Away Gallery Trivia *"The Giving G" is the first episode in the series, by production order, to be produced. However, Nickelodeon chose "Brett Venom MD", the third episode produced, as the series' debut. *The episode was set to air on November 3, 2012, alongside Stinkboy, as the series premiere, but got pulled, due to that the show's first season has yet to finish production by that time. *The episode's name might be based on a book called "The Giving Tree". *It is likely that, as Big G was located in the dump, the Big G Tires company had been abandoned by it's owner, although it remains unknown as to the reason why. *Motivo Di Giorgia by Gianfranco Plenizio was used in this episode. * Chris Hardwick (Craig) said that "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey" was his improv line. * The song in this episode is called Miles Away by Palmer Lister. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1